


Happy Meal

by Jali



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jali/pseuds/Jali
Summary: Some of my original characters from the vampire series I've been percolating for eons. Shinka is a newly-made vampire with incredible psychic power who hates drinking blood to keep her body going and stave off feral insanity. Natsume is the spare heir to the Japanese clan, and saddled with the responsibility of caring for her. Nobody knows who turned her, and there will be hell to pay when that vampire is found.This is a scene I had in mind to explore some darker aspects of my vampire society. As Shinka was 17 when she was turned, she is technically underage by human measure. However, the laws around the application of venom are complicated in this situation, because it acts as a drug.
Kudos: 2





	Happy Meal

Shinka leaned back against the wall and gazed sulkily at Natsume. Her eyes were hazed in a thin film of translucent red. Perched up on the armchair, she looked like a scrawny bird, a paper-thin gargoyle with a face like a pixie. Not that he’d met any real pixies to his knowledge, but he understood the gist of it in human terms, at least. The pixie haircut was better than the haphazard hack job she’d arrived with. And like many naughty pixies dreamed up by cartoonists, she had the attitude to go with. 

“You’re sick, and getting worse.”  
“No,” she snapped.  
“One cup,” Natsume wheedled.  
“I said no.”  
“Fine, I’m calling for backup. We’ll hold you down.” 

This sharpened Shinka’s gaze on him. Her lip curled in a snarl. 

“You can try,” she hissed. “I’ll crack your heads open like raw eggs and play with what’s inside.”

Natsume smiled, predatory. She was still so young and hotheaded, easy to bait into a challenge. He turned his gaze to the phone in his hand and hovered his thumb over the button that would send his pre-written message to everyone currently in the house. 

“We can do this easy-mode or hard. Makes no difference to me, Shinka.”

Her gaze fixed on the phone and he knew she was trying to damage it by the way she clenched her jaw. New vampires didn’t have a complete grasp on their Gifts and would react in fits and starts. His foster was shaky at best with organic interaction; thankfully she had yet to learn how to affect the digital world. He hoped she wouldn’t for some time, if ever. 

“I’m giving you one minute to decide. Then I’m bringing in backup.”  
“I’ll lock the door,” she countered with a bitchy smirk.  
“That won’t stop them.”

The tension in the room increased as Shinka realized she was outmanoeuvered and soon to be outnumbered, and that Natsume wasn’t the least impressed with her tantrum. She glared at him in his European brands and honey-brown colored hair, and resented his authority over her. Not that she had many other options. Not that he was all that terrible a caretaker, either. She simply resented being treated like a fussy toddler on principal. 

“You, then,” Shinka decided aloud.  
“You’ll feed from me?”  
“And I want your mind. That’s my condition.”

Natsume’s stomach clenched and his throat seized. Letting her rummage through his mind on the best of days was hazardous; allowing it while she was edging on feral gave him a genuine shiver of fear. No one yet knew how deep her power ran, and she had limited control over it. She’d accidentally latched onto one of Ame’s memories and left the woman a sobbing, hysterical mess for days after. She had been literally incapable of smiling for a week after the incident. 

“One minute,” Shinka announced testily.

He had the Maker’s blood directly in his veins, and her strength, but would it be enough if Shinka lost control? Would she damage him, lock him inside himself, grind his self to dust? 

“I’m not letting you in without someone to pull you back. I don’t trust you to know what you’re doing.”  
“They can sit and watch,” Shinka acquiesced. “You smell different. Are you afraid?”  
“Only an idiot wouldn’t be.”

Shinka smiled and accepted that as a compliment. Were she not averse to feeding, Natsume swore that grin promised to bite him raw and aching in retribution. 

“Go on, little prince, call your guards,” she teased.  
“We’re agreed on our terms?”  
“Yup.”

The text message was minimized in favor of a phone call. 

“Joe, I need your assistance in Shinka’s room.”  
_“In what capacity?”_  
“Feeding a starving little bird that wants to peck around my brain.”  
_“I’m bringing Yuzuru.”_  
“Now, please.”  
_“On my way. Don’t do anything yet.”_  
“Thanks.”

When came a knock at the door, Natsume went to open it. Joe, Yuzuru, and Kaoru were on the other side, along with Kage’s wolf. 

“Heard you were having your brains scrambled to feed the baby,” Kaoru stated as she strolled in. “You’ll need someone else with a psychic affinity to help her. Sup, Shinka.”  
“Hey,” the girl replied.  
“I’m her foster,” Natsume countered. “The responsibility is mine.”  
“How you gonna be responsible if you’re in a drooling stupor? Takes a village, Nat-chan, now just do your part and let us do ours.”

Kaoru never let anyone see her true face, but Natsume had heard she’d not been young when she’d been turned. She had favored a punk look for the last decade, currently had hot pink and black hair cut in some sort of shag, and enough jewelry to give a metal detector nightmares. 

Yuzuru took a stance by the door and leaned against the wall. He was quietly focused and studying the room and its occupants, no doubt forming a plan of attack. He was young, but had mastered his Gift early on and committed himself to Kage’s guard. Gone was his obnoxious levity; now was the time to work. He tied back his overbleached hair and gave his neck a crack. 

Joe offered Shinka a hand down off her perch. She took it with a pleasant smile and landed with a little hop, then clasped her hands innocently. He was older than all of them combined, which was why Natsume had rung. Joe was strong and large, born of an era when warlords ruled and physical labor was a matter of life or death. By modern standards, he’d died young, and lived twice as much. 

“You all understand I’m doing this willingly,” Natsume announced as he pulled his shirt off overhead. “Shinka has agreed to feed from me in exchange for a browse through my mind. You’re here to make sure she doesn’t turn me into a vegetable in the process.” 

A trio of voices agreed. 

“I’m staying close,” Kaoru said. “Bed it is.”

Natsume sat on the edge of Shinka’s bed and let her decide where to position herself. Kaoru took a seat on the footboard. Joe settled by the window. 

“Why’s your shirt off?” Shinka asked, hesitating.  
“More flesh for you, less blood on my clothes.” He shrugged. “I like that shirt.”  
“Um, just your arm, then.”

Shinka landed lightly on the bed to his right and Natsume turned to face her, drawing a leg up. He offered his left forearm. Shinka drew away slightly and he watched her throat swallow repeatedly. 

“Would it help if I got you started?” 

Shinka nodded. 

Natsume watched Joe’s nostrils flare at the scent of blood as he bit into his own forearm. The pain was momentary, dulled by his venom. 

“C’mon, while it’s open,” he instructed and shoved the wound under her nose. Aversion to blood or not, her basest instinct for survival would smell blood and hunger for it. The greatest battle was just getting enough in her for that switch to kick in. 

Shinka touched her tongue to the pooling beads his canines had created for her. Her gaze lifted to his and he watched the subtle change as her body tasted fresh blood and surged hunger through her. The bloody haze over her eyes faded, her pupils shifted their focus briefly to ascertain nobody was going to take her meal away. Satisfied, she closed her mouth over the wound and sucked softly, gave a contented sigh. 

Natsume felt a slight pressure against his eyes, ears, the base of his neck, as if politely knocking for acknowledgement and admittance. He took a breath and as he exhaled, thought, _yes, come in._

A haze clouded his vision, as if he were trying to peer through frosted glass. Abruptly he was seated in his car, the highway a sensual stretch onward to anywhere. The smell of leather made his tongue tingle. Ayato’s voice was speaking somewhere behind him. Natsume turned around to find his brother strolling behind him, the concrete underfoot slow and speckled with the reflected setting sun bouncing off shop windows. 

“Shinka, you have to bite, it’s closing up.”

His voice sounded far away and strange as it overlapped the memories Shinka was browsing through. The cobbles of London were underfoot and the taste of Guinness heavy in his mouth. The thin morning light was hazed by his intoxication. 

A sharp pain pierced his arm and diffused as languid warmth. Shinka drew her first swallow and it pulled at his gut and throat. 

The Maker’s hands caressed him as she sang softly. He drifted on her healing touch and reached for her hair pooling around them, over him. His eyes were covered, damaged from lying face-down in the wilderness, being buried alive in snow and ice. She kissed his face and he felt his body grow heavy and warm. 

_Venom,_ came a distant rationale. 

Shinka felt her belly twist as the blood made its way down her throat to gather there, but couldn’t fight the vicious need that possessed her. It was always the same, and why she loathed giving in to feeding. The revulsion would knock the breath out of her when this was over. And yet, at Natsume’s reminder, she clamped her jaws onto his wrist and bit down. 

His memories were of foreign places, people she’d never known but knew she might meet. She observed what it was to be well and truly drunk. She drank his sorrows and tasted his tears running down her throat – and down her face. She felt the pain in his eyes as the cold claimed them, smelled the Maker heavy as perfume on her senses. 

Her body felt hot and alive, wet between her legs. She was losing her hold on him and feeling his thoughts push back with hunger. She held her ground, hesitated to press for more lest it cause damage. 

She wrenched back, panting, lips wet with bloody saliva. She saw her own wide-eyed gaze reflected in Natsume’s heavy eyes. The arm she held grasped the back of her head and pulled her near. Natsume’s lips were gentle but clear in their want, and she opened her mouth to him, let him taste his own blood diffused with her venom. 

His thoughts were fogged with lust, tinged in blood and hunger, and they soaked into her, smeared her skin with heat and willingness. 

Natsume pulled the shoulders of her dress down, felt her body settle over his. Her thighs around his hips and the frail weight of her in his lap made his cock strain with demand. Shinka raked her nails through his hair, arched into him as he tasted her throat, nibbled and kissed at her chest. Her fingers trembled between them, on the front of his pants, the light, nervous touch exciting him more. 

“Dammit,” she whispered and gave the fabric a hard yank. 

“Stay there,” Natsume growled into the side of her neck. She could feel the points of his canines caress her skin with those words and didn’t know who they were meant for. 

Natsume’s lips pressed into the tender underside of her jaw and she felt him reach between her legs to pull her panties to one side. 

“Bite,” he whispered. “Now.”

Shinka turned her mouth to the crook of his neck and sank her teeth hard into him, shuddering as he penetrated her in turn. His hand fisted in her short hair and her fingers clawed for purchase around his shoulders. She felt delirious. His mind was a tangled mess of pleasure, hunger, lust; the blood pouring into her mouth filled her belly with fire. She could feel her body in his grasp as if she were holding herself, could feel her body around him as she thrust into herself. 

Natsume felt her claw into his back, blood welling under her nails and tickling down his skin. He grazed his teeth against the girl’s neck, desperate to feed as she wore down his sense and blood supply. Another body pressed up against him and flesh brought to his mouth. 

“Drink.”

He drank. 

He awoke to a sharp pain in his leg and half rose over Shinka, ready to fight before he knew what he was fighting. Kage’s wolf wuffed at him from the foot of the bed beside Kaoru. She was doubled over, clutching the bedding with white knuckles. 

“Kaoru, what happened?”  
“She’s fine, don’t touch her.”

Yuzuru was on the other side of the bed, his arm smeared red and held stiffly over top a pillow. The bites had already healed shut. He looked towards Natsume but wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

“We’ll be fine,” he repeated.  
“What happened?”  
“Shit, son, what didn’t? You just had the ride of your life.”

Natsume gave him a queer look and carefully drew away from his foster. Shinka was drowsing against him, her body flushed faintly pink and still hot with arousal. Her bloody hands rested on the bedding, one having slipped free of its grasp on Natsume when he’d jerked awake. Her dress was twisted and bunched around her waist, torn in places, and her panties were wet with fresh blood. He himself was naked. He spied the tattered remains of his pants not far from the bed and felt a small and steady dread settle in his gut. Joe stepped back into the room and quietly shut the door. He had a spare blanket in hand. 

“Someone tell me what happened,” Natsume demanded. “Is anyone hurt?”

Joe unfurled the blanket over them and watched Natsume cover Shinka’s prone body up to the throat. Her sleeping expression was that of a woman well-pleasured. 

“Kaoru?”

She shuddered and moaned. 

“She, uh… took the brunt of your psychic activities,” Joe answered diplomatically. Natsume’s eyes bugged when he arrived at understanding. 

“Oh, shit, sorry. Or you’re welcome?”  
“Don’t talk to me,” she replied, her voice husky and short of breath. 

Natsume sat up, hazarding a glance at Yuzuru beside him, still nursing his arm on the pillow in his lap. 

“Dare I ask?”  
“Occupational hazard. No homo taken.”  
“Is your arm alright?”  
“It’s _fine._ Let me salvage my dignity, would you?”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Don’t tempt me.”

Natsume ran his tongue over his teeth and tried to piece together what nobody was saying. Shinka had fed as commanded and her venom had punched him right in the groin. Alright, fine, new vampires had issues controlling their bodies, Gifts and venom included. But what was his excuse? 

_She got all up in your head._ Even thinking of her teeth in his neck gave his heart a jolt. She’d seemed as hungry as he’d felt. 

“Why… why is she bleeding?” 

Yuzuru snorted. 

“The way you were going at it, I’d be surprised if she wasn’t.”  
“But she’s seventeen.”

Natsume felt his face pale at the implications and looked around at them, hoping for some clue that he hadn’t done what lingered on his tongue with a rancid taste. 

“Wasn’t a virgin and it wasn’t rape,” Kaoru spoke from the foot of the bed, breathing hard but no longer shuddering. “All I know is she wanted it. You should talk to her.”  
“Did I hurt her?”  
“Sure didn’t feel that way,” Kaoru replied with a wry laugh.  
“Dude, she dug holes out of your back. I don’t think that was her saying stop.”

“Natsume, look at me.”

Joe had dragged over the armchair and was sitting in it by the head of the bed.

“None of you have turned anyone, or fostered someone so new. I’ve seen many. This is not unusual. Shinka trusts you enough to drink from you even though she can’t stand blood. She relies on you for her strength and guidance.”  
“And I might have just raped her.”

“Didn’t,” snapped Kaoru. “Would know, was there.”

“Her venom got to me,” Natsume argued. “That’s hardly an excuse.”  
“Indeed, and you should teach her about what that means. Next time she bites someone, it might not be you, but you’ll pay for it.”

Natsume felt his dread shift slightly to the left with that reminder.

“My venom did what?”

All eyes turned to the girl beside Natsume, now awake. She looked well fed and well fucked, drowsily content on all accounts.

“How you feeling, Shinka?” Kaoru asked.  
“Really good. Kind of hot. Is it hot in here?”  
“Was it,” Yuzuru muttered.

“The men are freaked out,” Kaoru summarized with a huff. “You bit Natsume, pumped him full of fuck you, and then you did. Also, you were rummaging through his head, so that didn’t help.”  
“Oh, that was real?”

The tension in the room spiked as all eyes stared at her. Shinka looked at her hands and paled a little. She lifted the blanket and peered down at her body. 

“Oh shit!” she squeaked. 

Natsume hung his head in his hands. 

“Oh shit,” he groaned. 

“What the fuck happened? Why am I bleeding? Did I get… y’know…?” 

Kaoru sighed and stood up. 

“Natsume, hit the shower. Joe, Kage, out. Yuzuru, go find a hole. We need to have some woman talk.”

She shoved the men out with no time for complaints and slammed the door after them. 

“Alright, kiddo, auntie Kaoru is all ears.” She set herself on the edge of the bed beside Shinka. “And no, that’s not your period. You don’t have that anymore. For better or worse.” 

“Natsume and I really…?”  
“Yep.”  
“You mean, you _saw?_ ”  
“Secret dies with me. You’re not the first vampire to go full bloodlust, and sure won’t be the last.”  
“But why am I…?” 

Shinka gestured towards her lap.

“Oh, I’m sure it’s stopped already. We heal fast, especially full of fresh blood.”  
“Did he bite me, like, _there?_ ”  
“What? No!” 

Kaoru caught herself before laughing and making light of it. Shinka was just a teenage girl, despite her budding Gifts and new-turned cockiness. Under the veneer, she was still growing up and trying to make sense of things. 

“He didn’t bite you at all. Sometimes when people have sex, it gets rough and there can be a bit of tearing. Humans heal up just fine, but might be a little sore for a few days. But you’re a vampire now, so you heal quickly. We can talk about the details later.”  
“I thought it was always gonna hurt, so I didn’t do it again.”

Shinka looked disappointed and thoughtful. Kaoru offered a stroke to her hair. 

“Were you in pain when you guys were going at it?”  
“Um… not that I remember? I was picking up pervy thoughts from him, and then something in his blood changed and I, uh…” 

Shinka blushed. Honest to goodness blushed. Kaoru wondered if there was a witch anywhere in the country that could bottle up her innocence and keep it safe on a shelf. 

“I kinda went for it,” Shinka finished.  
“I’ll say.”

They shared a giggle at that.

“Did something happen to Yuzuru?”  
“He did his duty,” Kaoru replied, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing or smiling.  
“Did I hurt Natsume? I know I can be a brat, but I tried so hard to be polite and gentle. I really didn’t want to hurt him.”

Kaoru turned those words over in her mind carefully before responding. 

“You didn’t exactly hurt him, but he is hurt. It would be good for both of you to talk this over. Soon.”

Shinka abruptly covered her face and groaned. 

“Oh god, is he my boyfriend now? I thought he was supposed to be my dad,” she wailed. “I’m so confused!”

Kaoru allowed herself a chuckle at that. 

“Welcome to vampire society. Things get murky after a while. But I can promise you you’re not bound to him.”


End file.
